


Ein Drama in vier Akten.

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Friedrich findet eine Anzeige im Internet, in der von einem Mann nach einem Fake-Freund für das Wochenende gesucht wird. Der Preis ist gut und Friedrich ist langweilig.Es stellt sich raus, dass der Mann reich und außerdem ziemlich arrogant ist, aber eine sau-sympatische Ex-Freundin hat. Natürlich steht Friedrich trotzdem auf Johann und die Neue Deutsche Welle spielt eine große Rolle.read them tags ;-)
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Erster Akt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ich liebe jede einzelne Schoethe-Fanfiction hier auf AO3, aber es sind noch immer viel zu wenige! Also hier mein Beitrag.
> 
> Viel Spaß! ❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erster Akt: Kein Kuchen. Super coole Deckenleuchten. Ein verzweifelter Mann mit Geld. 5 Minuten-Terrinen und Entscheidungen. Unmenschliche Uhrzeiten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Im Falle des Zweifels ein Löffel. Kein Löffel - kein Zweifel. Gedanken als Reisebegleiter.

„Back doch einen Kuchen.“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, wobei ihm ein Buch unangenehm in den Rücken pikste und er sich deshalb dann doch auf die Seite drehte. Er rückte eines der Sofakissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, bevor er seiner Schwester antwortete.

„Denkst du, ich hätte auch nur die Hälfte der Zutaten für einen Kuchen zu Hause? Ha ha.“

Christophine seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung und sagte: „Es gibt auch Kuchen, den man mit nur fünf Zutaten machen kann. Ohne Eier.“

„Ich hab weder Zucker noch Mehl.“

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt wohin.“

Friedrich setzte sich interessiert auf und presste das Telefon näher an sein Ohr.

„Wohin denn? Hast du etwa ein Daaate?“ fragte Friedrich neckend und grinsend. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Fine früher immer in den Wahnsinn treibe konnte, wenn er nach ihren Crushes gefragt hatte und derlei Andeutungen machte. Er hoffte, dass es immer noch so wäre und er eine schnippische Antwort bekommen würde.

Stattdessen sagte seine Schwester einfach nur: „Zum Yoga, du Esel. Ruf mich die nächsten Tage nochmal an, wenn du nicht vor Langeweile eingegangen bist.“

Friedrich lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. „Okay. Bye, Finchen. Hab dich lieb.“

„Ich dich auch, tschüss!“

Der Mann schloss die Augen und aus Frustration und Langeweile ließ er sich schließlich doch wieder längs auf das Sofa fallen.  
Es war ein langes Wochenende und all seine Freunde waren zu Besuch bei ihrer Familie, aber Friedrich war erst vor ein paar Wochen zu Hause gewesen, weil eine seiner Schwestern Geburtstag hatte. Außerdem hatten seine Eltern sowieso Besuch.  
Also lag Friedrich seit Stunden gelangweilt auf der Couch, nachdem er seine kleine Wohnung relativ gründlich aufgeräumt, ein halbwegs ordentliches Frühstück (zwei Scheiben Toast mit Butter) zu sich genommen und dann die erste Staffel von The Office noch einmal angeschaut hatte. Dann hatte seine Schwester ihn angerufen und die beiden redeten eine gute halbe Stunde. Aber jetzt musste die doofe Fine natürlich zum Yoga und Friedrich war wieder schrecklich langweilig.

Er war bereits mehrmals durch seinen Twitter- und Instagram-Feed gescrollt und wenn er noch einmal ein Bild von Leuten an einem See sehen würde, dann würde er Instagram für immer löschen.  
Er starrte hoffnungslos auf das Menü seines Handys, als ihm ein Icon auffiel, auf welches er sehr lange nicht mehr geklickt hatte.

Es war eine Craigslist-ähnliche App, auf der man Dinge suchen oder verkaufen konnte. Friedrich hatte sich die App heruntergeladen, als er ein Regal verkaufen wollte. Am Ende hatte er es Charlotte geschenkt, aber die App hatte er immer noch.

Er tippte also drauf und ihn erwarteten etliche Angebote von Fahrrädern und Fernsehern und Lampen. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn; er hatte kaum genug Geld für die Miete, er würde sich jetzt sicher keine super coole Deckenleuchte kaufen. Er _konnte_ sich keine super coole Deckenleuchte kaufen.  
Also tippte er auf die Rubrik „Ich suche...“ und verbrachte circa eine Viertelstunde mit den verschiedensten Suchanzeigen, die er alle nicht erfüllen konnte.

Er schwor sich selbst nur noch eine weitere Anzeige zu lesen und dann etwas Produktives zu tun, zum Beispiel ein bisschen zu schreiben – etwas, was er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue vornahm.  
Doch die Anzeige, die er dann las, weckte seine Neugierde.

_Dringend!!! Ich suche einen Mann, der für das Wochenende so tun könnte, als wäre er mein fester Freund. Es muss ein Mann sein, Aussehen und alles andere egal. Bezahle 150€. Bei Interesse bitte schnell melden. - von J. Goethe_

Friedrichs Finger schwebte über dem Nachricht-Symbol, doch davor musste er noch einmal auf das Datum der Anzeige gucken. Nicht, dass es von vor einem Monat war, dann wäre eine Nachricht sehr peinlich.  
Die Nachricht war allerdings von gestern. 150€ für ein bisschen Schauspielern? Davon könnte Friedrich sich eine super coole Deckenleuchte kaufen! Und er hätte endlich eine Beschäftigung für das Wochenende. Insofern der Suchende kein Verrückter war, natürlich. Das müsste Friedrich erstmal herausfinden.

Friedrich S: _Hi. Suchst du noch jemanden, der sich als dein Freund ausgibt?_

Friedrich schickte die Nachricht ab und freute sich viel zu doll, als er nur eine Minute später eine Antwort hatte.

J. Goethe: _Ja! Wo wohnst du??_

Friedrich musste leicht lachen. Den vielen Satzzeichen zufolge, schien es der Typ echt dringend nötig zu haben. Dann erst fiel Friedrich auf, dass er ja wahrscheinlich wirklich zu Goethe – komischer Name, übrigens – gehen müsste, um so zu tun, als wären sie zusammen.

Friedrich S: _Stuttgart_ _. Du?_

J. Goethe: _Okay. Ich bin derzeit in Frankfurt am Main. Könntest du morgen da sein? Ich kann das Geld für das Benzin bzw. Zugticket bezahlen._

Friedrich starrte auf sein Handy. Der Kerl meinte es echt ernst und ganz ehrlich; Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst es auch so meinte. Er legte sein Handy für einen Moment weg und dachte darüber nach.

150€ waren viel Geld und auch wenn Friedrichs Kellnerjob in einem Restaurant nicht völlig unterbezahlt war, ein Taschengeld konnte ja nie schaden. Außerdem mochte er Schauspielern und in Frankfurt war er auch noch nie gewesen. Allerdings war er sich bei dem Kerl nicht sicher. Er konnte ja nicht einfach ohne weitere Bedenken übers Wochenende zu einem Fremden.  
Friedrich beschloss, den Mann erstmal zu fragen, warum er überhaupt einen Fake-Freund brauchte und wieso er so viel Geld dafür anbot und was Friedrich denn überhaupt alles machen müsste.

Er verfasste die Nachricht und schickte sie ab, und weil er eine ebenfalls längere Antwort erwartete, stand er doch endlich auf und begab sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

~

Tatsächlich brachte Friedrich es zustande, zwei Szenen mehr oder weniger vollständig zu schreiben und er hörte erst auf zu schreiben, als sein Bauch so laut vor Hunger grummelte, dass es ihn zu sehr ablenkte.

Er kochte Wasser für eine 5 Minuten-Terrine, die sein Abendessen werden würde und checkte in der Zwischenzeit sein Handy ab.  
Natürlich hatte er auch eine neue Nachricht von Goethe, den er über die letzten Stunden total vergessen hatte.

J. Goethe: _Ich hab vor einem Jahr mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht und in dem Moment_ _wollte ich ihr nicht das Herz brechen_ _und hab ihr erzählt, ich wäre schwul, anstatt zu sagen, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Nun, ich habe ihr nie die Wahrheit gesagt und weil sie einen neuen Freund hat, habe ich ihr erzählt, ich hätte auch einen Freund. Jetzt will sie ihn unbedingt kennenlernen und kommt für das Wochenende zu mir._ _Wir müssen uns nicht küssen oder so, bloß ein bisschen verliebt tun und vielleicht ab und zu Händchen halten. Nichts, was du nicht tun willst. Ich dachte der Preis wäre angemessen, immerhin musst du bei mir übernachten (ich habe mehrere Gästezimmer, also keine Sorge), aber wenn du willst, kann ich mit der Bezahlung auch runter gehen._

Friedrich schmunzelte. Wie oft hatte er in Sitcoms schon die Geschichte mit der Ex, die man beeindrucken musste, gehört? Natürlich hatte diese Geschichte einen Twist mit der ganzen fake-schwul Sache, aber Friedrich fand es eher amüsant als abschreckend. Händchen halten konnte er.  
Und was war mit dem Typen los, dass er 150€ plus Unterkunft als passende Bezahlung für einen Kuss auf die Wange hielt? Friedrich konnte es nicht verstehen, aber er würde es auf keinen Fall weiter hinterfragen.

Friedrich S: _Nein, die Bezahlung passt schon so ;)_

Der Mann schickte nur die kurze Nachricht ab, unsicher, was er noch hätte schreiben sollen und außerdem kochte das Wasser endlich.

J. Goethe: _Wunderbar. Also, passt alles und du kommst morgen nach Frankfurt?_

Als Friedrich seine 5 Minuten-Terrine genoss und von einem lustigen Abenteuer am Wochenende mit einem Fremden träumte, dachte er sich: „Was kann schon schief gehen?“ und antwortete.

Friedrich S: _Jap. Ich schau dann mal nach den besten Zugverbindungen. Wie spät soll ich da sein?_

~

Am nächsten Morgen um 10 Uhr saß Friedrich in der Bahn, seine Reisetasche auf dem Platz neben sich und sein Kopf auf dem Tisch.  
10 Uhr war eine unmenschliche Uhrzeit; zumindest für Friedrich. Aber er hatte am Abend davor noch eine Weile mit Goethe geschrieben und dieser meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn Friedrich so früh wie möglich bei ihm in Frankfurt sein könnte. Sie hatten sich vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gestritten, denn Goethe wollte, dass Friedrich den Zug um halb acht nehmen würde, aber Friedrich hat sich klar dazu geäußert. Unter keinen Umständen würde er vor zehn Uhr ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel besteigen.

Jetzt war es 10:05 Uhr und Friedrich saß in der Bahn und war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob es die 150€ wert waren.  
Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die zwei Stunden Fahrt zu schlafen und er war ja auch in der dementsprechenden Position mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch, aber er fand sich dabei wieder, wie er an diesen Goethe dachte.

Und dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mal wusste, wie der Kerl mit Vornamen hieß. Also nahm er sein Handy und öffnete ihren Chat.

Friedrich S: _Hey! Bin auf dem Weg :) Wie heißt du eigentlich_ _mit Vornamen?_

Weil der Mann nicht sofort antwortete, legte Friedrich sein Handy wieder weg und entschloss sich dazu, dass schlafen noch mal zu probieren.

Er ist sogar eingeschlafen, wurde jedoch von einer Fahrkartenkontrolle geweckt und dann hatte er auch eine Antwort.

J. Goethe: _Ich heiße Johann Wolfgang Goethe. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir meine Nummer geben und dann können wir über WhatsApp weiterschreiben._

Friedrich S: _Klar, gerne._

Dann hatte Friedrich Johanns Handynummer und er wusste nicht recht, wie er ihn einspeichern sollte. Johann? J. Goethe? Freund? Schatz? Was wenn Johanns Ex aus welchen Gründen auch immer Friedrichs Handy sehen würde und dann stünde dort der Nachname seines eigentlichen Freundes?  
Nein, wenn Johann schon so viel Geld bezahlte, dann würde Friedrich sich auch reinhängen.

Er speicherte die Nummer unter „Schatz ♡“ ein und öffnete den noch leeren Chat in WhatsApp.

Dort sah Friedrich auch, dass die Nummer ein Profilbild hatte und Friedrich bestaunte und verwunderte sich selbst, als ihm auffiel, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie Johann aussah und er trotzdem auf dem Weg zu dem Mann war. Ein schlechtes Gefühl begann in seinem Inneren aufzusteigen – was, wenn Johann ein alter Perverser war?

Mit zitterndem Finger tippte Friedrich auf das Profilbild, um es zu vergrößern.

Und auf einmal war Friedrich sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann ein Perverser war.  
Auf dem Bild war ein jung aussehender Mann mit dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren, die ihm sanft ins Gesicht zu wehen schienen. Man konnte von dem Mann zwar nur den Kopf und die Schultern sehen, aber diese deuteten an, dass er gut gebaut und trainiert war. Im Hintergrund war eine grüne Wiese und ein paar Bäume; draußen also.

Nie im Leben war das der Mann, der einen Fake-Freund brauchte. Keine Chance.  
Also musste dieser Johann Goethe ein Perverser sein, der das Bild von irgendeinem schönen Mann als Profilbild nimmt und unter dem Vorwand mit der Ex arme Männer zu sich lockt. Bestimmt hatte der Kerl nicht mal das Geld.  
Friedrich fühlte sich schrecklich.

J. Goethe: _Hast du die Nummer richtig eingespeichert oder hast du mir noch keine Nachricht geschrieben?_

Langsam tippte Friedrich eine Antwort.

Friedrich S: _Sorry, ich glaub, ich fahr wieder nach Hause._

Er wollte die App gerade schließen, da kam schon die aufmerksam machende Antwort von Goethe.

J. Goethe: _Was??? Wieso? Du sitzt doch schon in der Bahn?? Was ist_ _passiert_ _?!_

Friedrich verzog das Gesicht. Äußerst unangenehm.

Friedrich S: _Ich hab die Nummer richtig eingespeichert, aber das bist doch nicht du auf dem Profilbild_

J. Goethe: _Natürlich bin ich das, wer soll denn sonst auf meinem PROFILBILD sein!_

Wow, dieser Johann hörte sich aber ziemlich gereizt an. So würde auch ein Perverser reagieren. Friedrich hatte eine Idee.

Friedrich S: _Wenn das wirklich du bist, dann schick mir ein Bild mit einem Löffel auf dem Kopf._

Er musste selbst leicht grinsen, als er die Nachricht abschickte. Nie im Leben würde es ein Bild von dem Typ von dem Profilbild mit Löffel auf dem Kopf geben.  
Friedrich rechnete damit, dass der Mann einfach nicht mehr antworten oder ihn blockieren würde.

Stattdessen wurde in ihrem Chat ein Bild hochgeladen. Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller.

Es war nicht der Mann mit einem Löffel auf dem Kopf, aber es war der Mann.  
Auf dem gesendeten Bild trug er seine Haare in einem lockeren Dutt und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein düsterer Ausdruck. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Friedrich in die braunen Augen des Mannes zu versinken, aber aus ihnen sprach ein gewisser, intensiver Ärger und dann fühlte Friedrich sich doch eher schlecht.  
Johann war definitiv der Mann aus dem Profilbild und er sah definitiv so aus, als hätte ihn gerade jemand danach gefragt, ein Bild mit einem Löffel auf dem Kopf zu machen.

Friedrich wechselte wieder in den WhatsApp-Chat.

Friedrich: _Hi, ich bin‘s, Friedrich Schiller :-)_

Er legte sein Handy auf den Tisch und bedeckte seine Wangen mit seinen Händen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ziemlich rot war. Johann schien also kein Perverser zu sein. Gut zu wissen.

Schatz ♡: _Bist du noch in der Bahn?_

Friedrich: _Ja, tut mir leid, ich dachte kurz, du wärst ein Perverser haha_

Schatz ♡: _Aha. Wann kommt der Zug am Hauptbahnhof an? Ich hole dich dort ab._

Friedrich: _Also auf der Anzeigetafel steht 12:24 Uhr und bis jetzt gab es noch keine Verspätungen, also denke ich, es bleibt dabei._

Schatz ♡: _Okay. Was hast du an?_

Friedrich, der gerade einen Müsliriegel aß, verschluckte sich fast. Natürlich wusste er, dass Johann das fragte, damit er ihn am Bahnhof erkennen würde, aber jetzt wusste Friedrich ja, wie der Mann aussah und dann so eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen?  
Gott, das Wochenende würde anstrengend werden.

Friedrich: _schwarze Jeans und roten Pullover, ich habe rötliche Haare, die sich mit meinem Pulli beißen, das ist denke ich ganz gut zu erkennen :D_

Schatz ♡: _In Ordnung. Bis dann, Friedrich._

Friedrich fand die ganze „Friedrich“-Sache ein bisschen komisch und generell hatte er das Gefühl, dass Johann sich manchmal etwas komisch ausdrückte, so hochgestochen. Aber gut, es mussten ja nicht alle Menschen in ihrem Alter Slang und Denglisch reden.

Friedrich: _Bis dann!_

Er sah wie das kleine „online“ im Chat von Johann verschwand und schloss dann selbst die App. Er lehnte sich zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Friedrich war also wirklich auf dem Weg zu einem Kerl, der sich nicht getraut hat, die Wahrheit zu sagen und deswegen jetzt einen Fake-Freund brauchte. Und er war bereit ziemlich viel Geld dafür zu zahlen und er sah auch noch verdammt gut aus. Scheiße, worin hatte sich Friedrich da nur verwickelt?

Den Rest der Fahrt verlor Friedrich sich in seinen Gedanken – Gedanken darüber, ob er Fine von seinem kleinen Trip erzählen sollte und wie er die nächste Szene in seinem Drama anfangen würde und ob Johanns Ex-Freundin ihr kleines Schauspiel auffallen würde.


	2. Zweiter Akt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zweiter Akt: Ein teures Auto. Weitere Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Kein Spaziergang. Ein imaginärer Streit im Edeka. Überpünktlicher Besuch. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Schwesterliche Liebe. Doch ein Spaziergang? Zuckersüße Vorwürfe. Tagespläne mit Garten und Medizin-Museum.

„Nächster Halt: Frankfurt am Main, Hauptbahnhof.“

Die roboterhafte Stimme, die durch die Lautsprecher der Bahn dröhnte, ließ Friedrichs Herz noch schneller schlagen, als es seit dem Sehen von Johanns Profilbild eh schon tat.  
In ein paar Minuten würde er Johann in Person gegenüber stehen. Was, wenn Johann ihn super hässlich finden würde?

Friedrich zwang sich selbst, mit solchen Gedanken sofort aufzuhören, denn sie machten ihn nur noch nervöser und außerdem wusste er ja, dass sie nur so tun würden, als wären sie ein Paar. Es war also absolut egal, wie Johann ihn finden würde. Redete Friedrich sich zumindest ein.

Friedrich schrieb Johann schnell eine Nachricht, dass der Zug gleich da wäre und dann steckte er sein Handy in die Hosentasche und seine Reisetasche auf seinen Schoß.

Als der Zug dann anhielt und alle Menschen sich langsam aus dem vollen Gefährt drückten, löste auch Friedrich sich von seinem Platz und klammerte sich an seine Tasche, damit sie niemand von ihm reißen könnte.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich mittlerweile wie Wackelpudding an und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald brechen müsste. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er so aufgeregt war.

Er verließ schließlich den Zug und hielt seine Tasche etwas lockerer. Er war noch nie in Frankfurt, also auch noch nie am Bahnhof und hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wo er hin musste.  
Er schaute sich nach Schildern um und ging dann in die Richtung, die das Ausgang-Schild anzeigte.

Friedrich hatte keinerlei Überblick. Überall waren bunte Essensstände und etliche Menschen mit Koffern und Taschen. Er folgte einer Menschenmasse, ohne Orientierung und nur mit der Hoffnung, Richtung Ausgang zu laufen.

Plötzlich wurde er von der Seite angerempelt und sofort krallte er seine Tasche fest. Viel war da zwar nicht drin, aber er konnte nicht ohne Wechselunterhosen ein Wochenende bei Johann bleiben.

„Friedrich?“ fragte eine tiefe, aber sanfte Stimme neben ihm und Friedrich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Augen zugekniffen hatte, bis er sie wieder öffnete.

Neben ihm stand Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Haare offen und leicht zerzaust, circa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er selbst und die braunen Augen, die Friedrich schon von einem genervten Bild kannte, schauten ihn besorgt an.  
Friedrich schluckte.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Johann, sein Blick zunehmend bekümmert. Er legte eine Hand an Friedrichs Oberarm und drückte leicht und der Mann konnte sich endlich zusammenreißen.  
Er nickte stark, schluckte erneut und probierte so gut es ging, zu lächeln.

„Ja, hey! Sorry, hier sind so viele Menschen,“ sagte Friedrich und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Johann nahm seine Hand von Friedrichs Arm und lächelte leicht zurück.

„Können wir dann?“ fragte der kleinere Mann und drehte sich ohne Antwort um. Er lief zielgerichtet und schnell und Friedrich hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.

~

„Du kannst dein Zeug in den Kofferraum packen,“ meinte Johann, als sie draußen auf einem Parkplatz ankamen. Friedrich hatte keinen Plan, welches Johanns Auto war, doch das erledigte sich, als sich von einem dunkelgrauen Audi plötzlich der Kofferraum öffnete.  
Friedrichs Mund öffnete sich und blieb so. Das Auto war wunderschön, geschmeidig und glänzend und es sah verdammt teuer aus. Er kannte sich zwar nicht mit Autos aus, hatte selbst keins, aber hinten, neben dem Nummernschild stand A8 und Friedrich konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ein ziemlich neues Modell war.

Johann stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, während Friedrich behutsam seine Reisetasche verstaute. Behutsam gegenüber dem Auto, nicht der Tasche.  
Dann stieg Friedrich auf der Beifahrerseite ein, betend, dass das okay war und Johann ihn nicht bitten würde, sich auf die Rückbank zu setzen.

„Bitte anschnallen,“ sagte der Mann nur und legte seinen rechten Arm um den Beifahrersitz, um besser aus der Parklücke heraus fahren zu können. Dabei schwappte eine Geruchswelle von Johann zu Friedrich und Friedrich musste sich fast zusammenreißen, kein Geräusch zu machen. Johann roch gut; männlich und wohlig und ebenfalls teuer und Friedrich schaute aus dem Fenster, um nicht nochmal die Gucci Sonnenbrille im Mittelteil des Autos zu sehen. Er war leider schon viel zu kurz davor, Johann als reichen Schnösel abzuschreiben und gleichzeitig einen riesigen Crush auf ihn zu entwickeln.

~

Die Autofahrt war unglaublich unbehaglich, fand zumindest Friedrich. Johann hatte einen Klassischen Radiosender eingeschaltet und Friedrich mochte ja klassische Musik ganz gerne, aber eher mal hier und da ein Stück, allerdings keine viertelstündigen Klarinettensoli.

Johann fuhr schnell und nutzte jegliche Chancen, jedoch ohne Ärger zu stiften und Friedrich mochte diesen Fahrstil, konnte sich gut eine Fahrt auf der Bundesstraße in einem Cabrio mit Johann vorstellen.  
Sonst redete der Mann überhaupt nicht und Friedrich wollte kein Gespräch anfangen, aus Angst, dass es ihn ablenken und/oder nerven würde.

Nach circa 20 Minuten Fahrzeit, bog Johann in eine kleinere Straße ein, an dessen Ende er fuhr und dann erneut abbog. Sie fuhren auf eine große, weiße Villa zu und wieder stand Friedrichs Mund offen. Insgeheim betete er noch, dass Johann noch einmal abbiegen würde und er nicht in der Villa, sondern in einer ganz normalen 2-Raum-Wohnung lebte.  
Allerdings wurden diese Gebete nicht erhört, denn Johann parkte direkt vor dem Eingang.

„Willkommen in meinem Ferienhaus,“ sagte Johann und deutete mit einer schwachen Handbewegung zum Haus.

„Dein was?!“ platzte es aus Friedrich heraus und Johann sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg aus dem Auto aus.  
Friedrich musste sich kurz sammeln und als er selbst aus dem Audi ausstieg, stand Johann mit seiner Tasche schon auf Stufen, die zur Haustür führten.

Johann zeigte ihm das Haus oder zumindest einen Teil. Jedes Zimmer war riesig und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass die Küche und eines der Bäder des Hauses vereint so groß wie seine ganze Wohnung waren.  
Alles war stilvoll und modern eingerichtet, aber trotzdem mit genug Liebe, sodass es nicht kalt und steril, sondern heimelig wirkte.  
Ihm wurde ebenfalls das Schlafzimmer von Johann gezeigt und dann eine Auswahl an Gästezimmern. Friedrich wählte das gegenüber von Johann.

„Hier lebst du also?“ probierte Friedrich ungezwungen zu fragen, während Johann die Reisetasche auf einem Kofferständer abstellte und er selbst gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

Johann drehte sich um und lächelte leicht. „Na ja, im Sommer. Es gehört meinen Eltern, also meiner Mutter; mein Vater ist schon vor einiger Zeit verstorben. Jedenfalls gönne ich mir einmal im Jahr eine Pause von allem und ich verbringe gerne Zeit hier. Meine Mutter wohnt in der Nähe, meine Schwester auch.“

Friedrich nickte. Johann hatte Mutter und Schwester und sein Vater war gestorben. Das war gut. Also natürlich nicht gut in dem Sinne, aber es zeigte Friedrich zumindest, dass der andere Mann auch ein ganz normaler Mensch war und doch nicht _nur_ ein reicher Schnösel. Friedrich bereitete sich mental schon auf einen Butler und eine Hausfrau vor.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir in den Wintergarten gehen und über unsere „Beziehung“ sprechen würden?“ fragte Johann dann sanft und er klang schon fast etwas schüchtern und verlegen. Das stand ihm besser, als die oberflächliche Arroganz.

„Gerne.“

Auch der Wintergarten – die Friedrich sich immer eher klein vorgestellt hatte – des Hauses war gigantisch, aber wunderschön. Einige große Pflanzen standen hier und da und eine Sitzecke mit Tisch auf einer Seite, auf der anderen so etwas, wie eine kleine Küche mit Kühlschrank und Arbeitsplatte. Johann hatte ihm ein Getränk angeboten und Friedrich entschied sich für Wasser, der andere Mann trank irgendeinen Fruchtsaft dem Anschein nach.

Sie setzten sich in die Sitzecke mit angemessenem Abstand, tranken beide einen Schluck von ihren Getränken und dann begann Johann zu sprechen.

„Okay, also. Christiane – meine Ex-Partnerin – kommt circa halb drei hier an, ich habe sie zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen. Das heißt, wir haben nur noch eine knappe Stunde, um uns vorzubereiten. Hättest du den Zug halb acht genommen, wärst du schon längst hier und alles wäre entspannter, aber nun-“

„Hey! Tut mir leid, dass manche Menschen schlafen müssen. Außerdem reicht eine Stunde doch locker, um uns was auszudenken,“ hakte Friedrich ein, der diesen Vorwurf nicht einfach so stehen lassen konnte, ohne sich zu verteidigen.  
Johann rümpfte nur die Nase und redete weiter, ohne auf Friedrich einzugehen.

„Nun haben wir nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, also würde ich sagen, wir legen uns auf einen Kennenlern-Geschichte und ein paar Fakten zu uns selbst fest.“

„Können wir machen. Bei unseren persönlichen Fakten müssen wir ja nicht lügen,“ meinte Friedrich und Johann zuckte nur die Schultern, also sprach Friedrich weiter: „Also ich heiße Friedrich Schiller und bin 24. Ich hab grade das Medizinstudium abgebrochen, um was mit Literaturwissenschaften zu machen und in meiner Freizeit schlafe ich ganz gerne oder unternehme was mit meinen Freunden.“

Johann nickte aufmerksam und konzentriert, so als würde er jeden Fakt einzeln aufnehmen und sich sofort merken, während Friedrich so fühlte, als würde er sich in einer neuen Klasse vorstellen.

„Du hast das Medizinstudium für ein Literaturstudium abgebrochen? Ob das die richtige Entscheidung war…. Wie dem auch sei, du weißt ja, dass ich Johann heiße. Ich bin 34, ich hoffe doch, der Altersunterschied stört dich nicht. Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns beim Spazieren kennengelernt haben.“

Friedrich dachte noch darüber nach, dass Johann zehn Jahre älter als er war und absolut nicht dementsprechend aussah und dass der Mann eine abwertende Aussage gegenüber seiner Studienwahl gemacht hatte, da hörte er das Wort „Spazieren“. Sofort hielt er seine Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste hoch.

„Ne ne ne, wir haben uns sicherlich nicht beim Spazieren kennengelernt. Wie lernt man denn überhaupt Menschen beim Spazieren gehen kennen? Wer geht überhaupt heutzutage noch spazieren? Lass mich kurz überlegen,“ meinte Friedrich und ignorierte wie Johann die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich mit einem genervten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zurücklehnte. Er versuchte auch zu ignorieren, wie sich Johanns Armmuskeln dabei anspannten und sich präsent am Lacoste-Poloshirt abzeichneten.

Dann fuhrt Friedrich fort: „Ich hab‘s. Wir waren beide im Edeka einkaufen und du hast dich einfach so an der Kasse vorgedrängelt. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht einfach so akzeptieren und hab dich zur Rede gestellt. Wir haben uns im Edeka gestritten, bis die Kassiererin gesagt hat, einer von uns solle doch bitte endlich bezahlen und dann hast du dreist deine Waren aufs Kassenband gelegt und bezahlt. Draußen hab ich dich aufm Parkplatz noch erwischt und weiter auf dich eingeredet. Schließlich hast du mir als Entschuldigung ein Date angeboten.“

Friedrich grinste stolz am Ende seiner Geschichte. Das wäre sogar eine ziemlich süße Kennenlern-Geschichte, wenn sie echt wäre. Und er konnte kaum fassen, wie gut er Johanns Arroganz einbringen konnte.  
Johann selbst schien die Geschichte nicht so toll zu finden, denn er schaute ziemlich düster drein.

„Das findest du besser als Spazierengehen?“ fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Aber Friedrich war sich sicher, dass es besser war als Spazierengehen und er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. So wie er in seiner imaginären Story im Edeka auch nicht einfach aufgegeben hatte.

„Definitiv. Wie lang sind wir jetzt zusammen?“

„Ich habe das Christiane vor circa einem halben Jahr erzählt, also so lang.“

„Und du hast nie einen Namen erwähnt? Ich kann Friedrich heißen?“

Johann nickte und trank weiter an seinem Saft.

„Okay, cool. Leben wir zusammen oder?“

„Hm… Nein, du lebst in Stuttgart, aber wir verbringen jedes Wochenende zusammen.“

„Okay. Falls sie irgendwas fragt, denken wir uns einfach spontan was aus, oder?“ wollte Friedrich noch wissen, nicht sicher, ob Johann ein Typ war, der alles ganz klar und detailliert wissen musste. Friedrich mochte Improv-Acting eigentlich ganz gerne.

„Genau. Wenn du-“

Johann konnte nicht ausreden, weil plötzlich eine laute Klaviermelodie ertönte. Die Augen des älteren Mannes weiteten sich und er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, die bestimmt eine Rolex war.

„Okay, sie ist anscheinend jetzt schon da. Komm mit und leg deinen Arm um mich,“ meinte Johann während er Friedrichs Hand nahm und ihn mit sich in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses zog.

Friedrich wollte seinen Arm um Johanns Schulter legen, aber der andere Mann hatte andere Pläne; er nahm Friedrichs Arm und legte ihn sich um die Taille und Friedrich musste zugeben, dass das eine bessere und intimere Position war. Es fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an und Nervosität stieg in Friedrich auf, als Johann die große weiße Tür öffnete.

Eine wunderschöne, kleine Frau mit dunklen Locken und roten Lippen stand vor den beiden. Sie hatte ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und Friedrich sah, wie sie die beiden kurz musterte, bevor sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu ging.

Am Ende umarmte sie Friedrich zuerst, fest und warm und dann hielt sie ihn an den Schultern fest und sah ihm wie eine liebe Großmutter tief in die Augen. Dann sah sie kurz zu Johann rüber und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Mit so einem schönen jungen Mann bist du zusammen und hast mir nicht mal seinen Namen verraten. Ich entschuldige mich für Johann, aber er ist so verschlossen, was seine Beziehung angeht. Ich bin Christiane Vulpius, aber du kannst mich auch liebend gern Chrissy nennen, ganz wie du willst! Und wie heißt du?“

„Ich bin Friedrich Schiller, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen,“ sagte Friedrich, löste seinen Arm von Johann und beugte sich runter, um der Frau auf jede Wange einen Kuss zu hauchen. Sie kicherte und streichelte ihm über die Schulter, bevor sie sich zu Johann drehte.

„Du hättest ja ruhig mal erzählen können, wie dein Freund heißt! Das ist doch peinlich, jetzt danach zu fragen, also ganz ehrlich, Johann,“ schimpfte Christiane während sie den Mann in eine enge Umarmung zog.  
Johann schaute leicht genervt, aber definitiv auch liebevoll auf den Boden und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass er Johanns Gefühlslage verstehen konnte und auch den Grund, warum er mit Christiane schlussgemacht hatte.

Er schien sie zu lieben, ganz bestimmt, aber eher auf eine schwesterliche Weise; eine Weise für die ständiger körperlicher Kontakt und Nähe einfach zu viel sind.

„Du bist ja viel zu früh da, Chrissy. Ich hab noch gar nichts aufgedeckt,“ meinte Johann, nachdem er von Christiane wieder freigelassen wurde.

„Na dann kann ich dir ja gleich helfen. Der Verkehr war ein Traum, die Straßen waren ja fast leer.“

~

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatten sie im Wintergarten den Tisch gedeckt und Johann hatte anscheinend einen Kuchen bei einer Bäckerei bestellt, der jetzt auch auf dem Tisch stand zusammen mit Obst, Keksen und Getränken.

Christiane saß auf einem Stuhl auf der einen Seite und Friedrich und Johann saßen wieder in der Sitzecke wie schon zuvor. Allerdings saßen die beiden jetzt Schulter an Schulter und nicht mit einem angemessenem Abstand. Christiane schaute sie mit einem fast schon verliebten Blick an.

„Ihr seid so niedlich!“ Wie habt ihr euch denn eigentlich kennengelernt? So wie ich Johann kenne, doch sicherlich beim Spaziergang,“ sagte die Frau mit einem Grinsen und Friedrich verschluckte sich an einem Stück Kuchen, wofür er einen „Ich hab‘s doch gesagt“-Blick von Johann bekam.

„Tatsächlich nicht, wir haben uns beim Einkaufen kennengelernt und es ist eine… _lange_ Geschichte,“ sagte Johann und Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann nicht wirklich „lang“ sondern lieber „unsinnig“ oder etwas dergleichen sagen wollte.

„Na das möchte ich hören!“

So erzählte Friedrich die wunderbare Geschichte vom Streit im Edeka und dem Versöhnungsdate und wie sie es geschafft hatten, über ihre Differenzen hinweg zu sehen.

Am Ende der Geschichte lachte Christiane laut; ein angenehmes Geräusch und Friedrich musste mitlachen. Der einzige, der still da saß, war natürlich Johann und um wie ein liebevoller und mitleidender Partner zu wirken, legte Friedrich seine Hand auf die des anderen Mannes und sagte in einem zuckersüßen Ton: „Ach Schatz, du musst dich doch für die Geschichte nicht schämen. Wärst du damals kein Arschloch gewesen, hätten wir uns nie kennengelernt!“

Zur Untermalung drückte er seine Lippen kurz auf Johanns weiche Wange und der Ältere verdrehte daraufhin seine Augen, aber ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen und Friedrich hoffte insgeheim, dass es ein echtes Lächeln war.

„Und haben deine Eltern Johann denn schon kennengelernt? Ihr seid ja jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen. Bei mir hat er sich fast ein ganzes Jahr davor gedrückt, meine Eltern kennenzulernen.“

Friedrich lächelte und war einen Blick auf Johann, der tatsächlich rot zu werden schien.  
Friedrich drehte seine Hand, um die von seinem „Freund“ ordentlich zu halten.

„Oh, Johann hat meine Eltern schon ziemlich früh kennengelernt, aber auch nur, weil ich darauf bestand. Aber sie lieben ihn. Ich denke, meine Mutter liebt ihn sogar mehr als mich,“ sagte Friedrich nachdenklich und legte seine freie Hand an seine Wange,

Christiane lachte wieder herzlich und dann hakte sich Johann ins Gespräch ein.

„Ich habe für heut Abend einen Tisch in der Frankfurter Botschaft gebucht.“

„Johann, das ist doch so teuer dort!“ meinte Christiane und Friedrich kannte das Restaurant zwar nicht, aber natürlich würde Johann nicht in irgendeinem billigen Lokal essen gehen.

„Aber das Essen ist gut,“ argumentierte der Mann und Christiane sagte dazu nichts weiter.

„Und was wollen wir morgen machen? Ich habe gehört, dass das Städel Museum wieder geöffnet hat,“ meinte die Frau und Friedrich wandte sich seinem Stück Kuchen zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Frankfurt geschweige denn dessen Sehenswürdigkeiten.

„Oh ja! Der Umbau ist endlich fertig und mit Friedrich war ich dort auch noch nie,“ sagte Johann enthusiastisch und Friedrich musste sich zu ihm drehen, denn so hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit noch nicht gehört.  
Der Mann strahle ihn an und drückte seine Hand: „Das wird dir gefallen!“

Friedrich wollte nicht ungebildet klingen, deshalb fragte er nicht, was es in dem Museum zu sehen gab, aber er fragte sich innerlich ob Johann wirklich dachte, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Vielleicht war es auch ironisch gemeint und es war ein Medizin-Museum.

„Und danach gehen wir in den Palmengarten!“

Den Rest des Gespräches redeten Christiane und Johann über den Palmengarten und in welches Restaurant sie am liebsten gehen sollten. Friedrich hingegen genoss einfach seinen Kuchen und lauschte den beiden.


	3. Dritter Akt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dritter Akt: Kein Fan vom Literaturstudium. Ein 18.-Jahrhundert-Nerd. Unbekannte Früchte. Neue Deutsche Welle, also. Eine vermeintliche Bibliothek. Clubs in zwielichtigen Gassen. Tanzen zu Extrabreit. 36grad ist kein NDW. Friedrich verunsichert, Johann angetanzt. Major Tom! Ein Streit im Taxi. Das falsche Bett, aber eigentlich nicht.

Das Essen in der Frankfurter Botschaft war ein Traum und Friedrich war froh, dass Johann sich das Ganze leisten konnte, denn es war wahrlich eine Bereicherung für Friedrichs Leben.  
Christiane in einem schwarzen Abendkleid und Johann in einem dunkelblauen Anzug zu sehen, war wie ein Feuerwerk der Ästhetik in Friedrichs Augen. Auch die Atmosphäre beim Abendessen war entspannt und Christiane wurde mit jeder Stunde, die sie zusammen verbrachten, sympathischer.

Johann und Friedrich hatten Chrissy noch nach Hause gebracht, bevor sie selbst nach Hause gegangen sind. Es war eh schon spät, also haben sie sich nur gute Nacht gesagt und sind dann in die dementsprechenden Betten gegangen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Goethe jedoch eine ziemlich hochnäsige Aussage zum Thema Literaturstudium und daraufhin stritten sich die beiden während dem gesamten Frühstück und die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war eisig.  
Trotzdem mussten sie mit Christiane ins Museum und in den Park und während Friedrich sich fertig machte, konnte er nicht anders, als an die vergangene Beziehung zwischen Chrissy und Johann denken.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass eine bodenständige und sympathische Frau wie Christiane mit einem Großkotz wie Johann zusammen gewesen war. Dazu auch noch mehrere Jahre!  
Klar, Johann war gebildet und intelligent und reich und er sah einfach verdammt gut aus und ja, teilweise konnte er auch echt charmant sein. Aber vor allem war er arrogant und hielt sich für was besseres und nervte Friedrich einfach außerordentlich mit seinen unnötigen Anmerkungen.

Friedrichs Stimmung blieb noch eine zeitlang im unteren Bereich, vor allem weil er die ganze Zeit mit Johann Händchen halten musste.  
Es wurde erst besser, als sie im Städel-Museum waren und Johann plötzlich zu einem Riesen-Nerd wurde, der ungefähr jedes Gemälde und Kunstwerk im Museum kannte und natürlich mehrere Fakten dazu. Das 18. Jahrhundert hatte Friedrich noch nie sehr stark interessiert, aber ab und zu wusste Johann schon ziemlich kuriose Fakten und er selbst schien den Streit vom Morgen vergessen zu haben, also strengte Friedrich sich auch an, darüber hinwegzukommen.

Als sie sich am Nachmittag wieder von Christiane trennten, machten sie noch aus, dass die Frau diesmal ein Restaurant für den Abend aussuchen würden und Johann und Friedrich machten sich wieder auf den Heimweg, auf dem sie sich angeregt über Impressionismus unterhielten und sich sogar einigen konnten, dass dieser einfach besser war als Expressionismus.

Jetzt stand Friedrich in Johanns Küche und mixte sich und dem anderen Mann einen Fruchtshake vom Feinsten. Tatsächlich hatte Friedrich im Kühlschrank einfach Obst und Gemüse entdeckt, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und Johann hatte ihm erlaubt, den Mixer zu benutzen.

Wo Johann im Moment war, wusste Friedrich nicht, aber es war ihm auch ziemlich egal.

Als er gerade eine rote und eine grüne Frucht willkürlich zusammen mixte, klingelte ein Telefon. Friedrich wusste, dass es nicht sein eigenes und auch nicht Johanns war, weil dessen Handy immer auf lautlos gestellt war. Er ging dennoch in den Flur und entdeckte ein Festnetztelefon, auf dem der Name „Christiane“ angezeigt wurde.  
Friedrich war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er rangehen sollte oder nicht, aber sie hatten Christiane ja erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen, also musste es ja wahrscheinlich etwas wichtiges sein.

„Hallo? Hier ist Friedrich,“ sagte er, nachdem er den Hörer abgenommen hatte.

„Friedrich! Hallo, ich bin‘s, Chrissy!“

„Magst du mit Johann reden?“ fragte Friedrich und hoffte irgendwie, dass sie nein sagen würde, weil er sich definitiv noch nicht in dem großen Haus auskannte und wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wo der Ältere gerade war.

„Ach Quatsch, du kannst es Johann dann einfach weitersagen. Und zwar hab ich ein Plakat in der Stadt gesehen, in einem Club ist heute Nacht der Neuen Deutschen Welle! Johann liebt die Musik doch so sehr und ich war eeeewig nicht mehr in einem Club. Was sagst du, gehen wir nach dem Essen hin?“

Friedrich musste grinsen. Neue Deutsche Welle, Johann, wirklich?

„Das klingt super. Ich sag Johann sofort Bescheid. Bleibt es bei 19 Uhr an deinem Hotel?“

„Ja, dabei bleibt‘s. Super, ich freue mich! Bis dann, Friedrich.“

„Bis dann!“

Friedrich legte auf und grinste noch immer. Hätten die beiden bei der Fahrt vom Bahnhof zu Johanns Haus einfach mal ein bisschen Falco gehört, dann wäre sie bestimmt nicht so unangenehm gewesen!  
Friedrich ignorierte den Fruchtshake für den Moment und lief die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock.

„Johann?“ rief er laut und bekam natürlich keine Antwort. Also ging er durch den Flur und schaute kurz in Johanns Schlafzimmer, gegenüber von seinem Badezimmer. Die Tür stand offen, aber er klopfte vorsichtshalber trotzdem an den Türrahmen.

Johann war allerdings nicht da, aber Friedrich fielen die etlichen Bücher auf dem großen Schreibtisch auf, und war das ein Mikroskop? Was machte der Typ denn in seiner Freizeit?

„Johaaaann?“ rief er erneut.

„Was?“ kam es diesmal zurück und es schien aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures zu kommen, also begab er sich dorthin.

Friedrich wollte gerade an eine Tür klopfen, da wurde sie schon von innen geöffnet. Zuerst schaute Friedrich auf Johann, der einen Strickpullover trug und Jogginghosen und dessen Haare nass waren und sich leicht wellten.  
Er schien vor kurzem geduscht zu haben und als Friedrich sich fragte, ob der Mann in einem weiteren Badezimmer war, schaute er hinter Johann und seine Kinnlade klappte ihm runter.

Hinter Goethe war ein Zimmer mit riesigen Bücherregalen, die bis zur Decke reichten. Der ganze Raum wurde von natürlichem Licht erleuchtet, das durch ein großes Panoramafenster schien. Friedrich konnte noch den Anfang eines Schreibtisches entdecken, aber dann trat Johann einen Schritt nach vorne und schloss gleichzeitig die Tür hinter sich.

„Ist das eine Bibliothek? Hast du eine Bibliothek in deinem Ferienhaus?“ fragte Friedrich ungläubig und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Nein, das ist mein Arbeitszimmer. Was gibt‘s?“

Friedrich war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Johann da die Wahrheit sagte und er beschloss der Sache noch auf den Grund zu gehen, aber er wollte dem Mann ja eigentlich von Chrissys Plan erzählen. Beziehungsweise ihn erstmal wegen seines Musikgeschmacks nerven.

„Neue Deutsche Welle, also?“ sagte er neckend und grinste schief.

Johann sah ihn ausdruckslos an und sagte rein gar nichts. Friedrich schnaubte und schmollte, weil Johann einfach nicht auf seine Ärgereien einging.

„Ich mach mir jetzt einen Fruchtshake, weil du es ja anscheinend nicht hinbekommen hast,“ meinte der Ältere dann in seinem halb-herablassenden Ton. Dabei legte er seine Hand an Friedrichs Wange und tätschelte ihn und Friedrich konnte es gar nicht glauben, aber er fühlte sich selbst geärgert und nicht andersherum, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

Dann ging Johann Richtung Treppe und Friedrich lief ihm nach.

„Christiane hat Werbung für einen Club gesehen, der heute Neue Deutsche Welle Nacht macht und da gehen wir hin.“  
  


Johann drehte sich um.

„Wir?“ fragte er und deutete mit der Hand auf Friedrich und sich selbst.

„Ja, also mit Christiane. Ich meine… Du kannst natürlich auch sagen, dass du nicht mitkommen willst, aber wir wissen doch alle, wie sehr du Nena und Co. Liebst.“

Und Johann wurde rot! Friedrich hatte also doch Genugtuung bekommen und als der andere Mann dann auch noch stammelte, von wegen Nena sei gar nicht so gut und dass Christiane maßlos übertrieben habe, fühlte der Jüngere sich einfach fantastisch. Er folgte Johann in die Küche und schaute amüsiert dem jetzt finster dreinschauendem Mann beim Beenden der angefangenen Fruchtshakes zu.

-

„Chrissy, hast du den Ort wenigstens vorher mal gegoogelt?“ fragte Johann zweifelnd, als sie zu dritt durch Gassen Frankfurts liefen, die schon sehr zwielichtige Vibes abgaben.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Johann, wir müssten gleich da sein. Schau, da vorne leuchtet doch irgendwas!“

Tatsächlich war das einzige Gebäude von dem ein Licht ausging, der Club.  
Er war nicht sonderlich groß und sah auch nicht sonderlich seriös aus, aber zumindest gab es eine Bar und eine Garderobe. Sie gaben ihre Jacken ab und bestellten sich jeweils die präferierten Drinks.

Im Moment spielte nicht mal Musik der Neuen Deutschen Welle, sondern moderne Pop-Musik und die war nicht mal sonderlich laut.

„Christiane, stand auf dem Plakat irgendwas von einer Uhrzeit?“ fragte Friedrich, denn er wusste, dass manche Clubs bei Themen-Nächten erst zu einer bestimmten Urzeit anfingen.

„Ich glaube, da stand was von 22 Uhr,“ antwortete die Frau und schlürfte an ihrem Cocktail.

Friedrich war erleichtert, denn es war erst 21:51 Uhr und damit ging es also ging es einfach noch nicht los. Er fragte sich kurz, ob das ein Moment war, in dem der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und Johann auffällig wurde. Die Clubs, in die Friedrich sonst mit seinen Freunden ging, öffneten meist nicht vor Mitternacht.

Die letzten Minuten vor offiziellem Beginn verbrachten die drei mit einem angenehmen Gespräch über die Drinks, die sie tranken und gegenseitig probierten. Friedrich fand den von Johann am leckersten und nahm sich vor, den gleichen als nächstes zu bestellen.

Punkt 22 Uhr Uhr hörte die Pop-Musik auf und „Skandal im Sperrbezirk“ von Spider Murphy Gang dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern. Dröhnen ist dabei noch untertrieben, gerade wenn man sehen konnte, wie Johann zusammengezuckt ist und hätte er nicht schon ¾ seines Drinks getrunken, dann hätte er jetzt sicherlich die Hälfte verschüttet.

Friedrich musste lachen und obwohl Neue Deutsche Welle nie wirklich sein beliebtester Musikgeschmack war, fühlte er sich plötzlich richtig gut.  
Irgendwie hatte Spider Murphy Gang ja schon was und es war so süß, wie Johann ihn böse anschaute und Christiane wackelte zum Lied mit und die anderen Leute im Club schrien lauthals: „Skandal um Rosi!“

Friedrich griff frech in Johanns hintere Hosentasche, um seinen Geldbeutel rauszuholen und überraschenderweise wehrte der Mann sich nicht, sondern verdrehte die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue, aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war schwer zu verstecken. Christiane war ja auch noch da, also zwinkerte Friedrich nur verschmitzt und küsste Johann auf die Wange, bevor er mit dem Geldbeutel davon lief.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar begann „Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen“ und Friedrich ertappte sich dabei, wie er seinen Kopf hin und her bewegte.  
Er bestellte zwei mal den Drink, den sich Johann bestellt hatte und einmal den, den Friedrich getrunken hatte, denn den fand Johann angeblich lecker. Er bezahlte mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld – war ja Johanns Geld – und beim Rückweg fiel ihm auf, dass mittlerweile schon mehr Menschen da waren.

Als er zurück bei Christiane und Johann war und die Gläser abgestellt hatte, legte Chrissy ihm eine Hand an den Arm und rief laut: „Kommst du mit tanzen?“

Friedrich, der erst nach einer Sekunde verstanden hatte, was genau sie gesagt hatte, sah zu Johann. Der Mann sah noch immer unbeeindruckt aus, aber wenn man genau hinschaute, konnte man sehen, dass er das Lied leise mitsang.  
Friedrich schaute zur sogenannten Tanzfläche. Dort waren nicht allzu viele Menschen, aber überraschenderweise ziemlich viele jüngere Leute, bestimmt in Friedrichs Alter und die tanzten auch wie wild. „Hurra, hurra die Schule brennt“ spielte als nächstes.

Weil Friedrich aber immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, schrie Christiane: „Das Lied ist toll! Na los, wir tanzen! Wir sind doch nicht hier, um bloß rumzustehen!“

Sie nahm Friedrichs Hand und der ergriff Johanns Handgelenk weil er um Gottes Willen nicht als einziger zum Tanzen gezwungen werden würde.

Johann verzog das Gesicht und Friedrich lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du jedes Wort kennst.“

Und wider erwarten schaute Johann nicht böse und schnaubte oder derartiges; er lachte! Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lachte und dann standen die drei auf der Tanzfläche und es gab kein Halten mehr.

„Hurra, hurra, die Schule brennt!“ rief das Trio und die restlichen Gäste des Clubs.

Friedrich ging zwar nicht mehr zur Schule, aber immerhin zur Uni und manchmal wünschte er sich immer noch, dass sie einfach abbrennen würde, also fühlte er die Musik ganz besonders, aber Christiane und Johann schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Die beiden sprangen mit den Händen in der Luft, wie als wären sie auf einem Konzert und nicht in einem kleinen Club.

So ging es ein paar Lieder weiter, Johann der enthusiastischste Tänzer von den dreien, aber die anderen beiden hielten – und grölten – ganz gut mit. Zwischendurch tranken sie was von ihren Drinks und Friedrich war überrascht, wie schnell seiner leer war.  
Chrissy schien es ehrlich zu gehen, denn sie tippte ihm auf die Schulter und gestikulierte mit ihrem ebenfalls leerem Glas. Friedrich lächelte, gab ihr seins und das von Johann gleich dazu. Dann ging Christiane zur Bar.

„36grad“ von 2raumwohnung spielte dann und plötzlich schrie ihm Johann ins Ohr: „Das ist gar nicht Neue Deutsche Welle!“

Friedrich schaute den Mann verwirrt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann das Lied veröffentlich wurde und ob es jetzt noch zu dem Genre gehörte oder nicht. Es war ihm aber auch egal, denn es klang ein bisschen wie NDW und er mochte das Lied außerdem.

„Na und? Klingt aber so,“ rief Friedrich zurück und Johann schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein! Gar nicht! Wenn das eine Neue Deutsche Welle Nacht ist, warum spielen die dann so ein Zeug?“

Friedrich lachte nur und entschied sich bewusst dazu, nicht zu antworten. In den letzten Tagen hat er sich oft genug mit Johann gestritten, weil beide stur waren und das letzte Wort haben mussten. Sicherlich würde er jetzt nicht im Club einen Streit anfeuern.

Und obwohl es keine Neue Deutsche Welle war, sang Johann das gesamte Lied mit und hörte erst auf, als Christiane mit den Getränken wiederkam und er einen Schluck trank und deshalb nicht singen konnte.

Christiane sah zu Johann und lächelte sanft, aber sie blieb nicht auf der Tanzfläche, sondern stellte sich an den Platz, an dem die drei vorher gestanden hatten. Friedrich folgte ihr und ließ Johann dort wo er war, aber den schienen die anderen im Moment eh nicht sehr doll zu interessieren.

„Komisch, oder? Er hört nur klassische Musik und sein Schwachpunkt ist die Neue Deutsche Welle?“ fragte Christiane und Friedrich musste lachen. Er schaute zu Johann.

„Fata Morgana“ von EAV lief und Friedrich konnte fast schon spüren, wie sich innerlich die feste Bindung von der Aussicht mit dem Lied verband.  
Und er wusste, dass wenn immer er das Lied wieder hören würde, er an Johann auf der Tanzfläche, Johann mit einer dünnen Schicht Schweiß auf der Stirn und Haaren, die in alle Richtungen hin und her wippten, denken müsste. Die Lichter des Clubs schienen genau auf ihn ausgerichtet zu sein oder der Mann hatte sich einfach genau an die Stelle gestellt, jedenfalls wurde er von gelb-orangem Licht angestrahlt und Friedrich war froh, dass seine Freunde niemals Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung anhörten, denn er könnte keinen Falls auf einer Party plötzlich dieses Bild von Johann in seinem Kopf haben.

„Du liebst ihn echt doll oder?“ fragte Christiane und Friedrich atmete scharf ein und riss seine Augen endlich von dem Mann, der Luftgitarre spielte.

Er sah Chrissy an, die ihn lieb anlächelte und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich wusste er, was er sagen sollte; nämlich ja, dass er ihn so doll liebte, dass er ihm einen Antrag machen wollte und dass sich das halbe Jahr mit ihm so kurz angefühlt hatte, weil die Zeit mit ihm immer so schnell verging. Oder irgendwas in der Art. 

Aber irgendwie fühlte Friedrich sich ertappt in seinen Gedanken und deshalb konnte er nur leicht nicken.

Christiane sagte nichts weiter und Friedrich fühlte sich im Moment auch nicht daran, also beobachteten sie einfach weiter die Tänzer und Johann.

-

Ein paar Lieder später und nachdem Chrissy und Friedrich doch wieder angefangen hatten zu reden, sah Friedrich eine Frau in etwa seinem Alter, die Johann während „Ich will Spass“ ziemlich sexy antanzte, mit möglichst vielem Gewackel und all dem.

Johann schien das Ganze nicht zu stören, vielleicht gefiel es ihm, Friedrich war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er die Tanzmoves von Johann deuten sollte.  
Er grinste amüsiert, bis ihm einfiel, dass das ja eigentlich sein Freund war, der da von irgendeiner daher gelaufenen Frau angemacht wurde. Friedrich sah kurz zu Christiane, die allerdings auf ihr Handy schaute. Friedrich entschied sich trotzdem dafür, einzugreifen, die Frau war eh nichts für Johann, sie war viel zu blond und zu geschminkt.

Er lief los zu Johann und durch die Bewegung merkte er, dass er selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war und seine Wahrnehmung doch schon etwas verschwommen war, aber noch lag sein Fokus auf Johann.

Friedrich wollte die Frau nicht ansprechen und ihr wirklich sagen, dass Johann sein Freund war, denn das wäre ihm zu unangenehm. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände um Johanns Taille und wie erwartet erschrak der Mann und drehte sich schnell um, grinste aber, als er Friedrich sah und erkannte.

„Du flirtest aber nicht mit einer anderen, hm, Schatz?“ fragte er amüsiert und wusste nicht mehr ganz, ob der Abstand zwischen ihnen jetzt als intim angesehen werden konnte oder noch normal war.

Johann lachte laut und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne auf Friedrichs Brust fallen. Friedrich musste auch lachen, nicht wirklich sicher, ob es wegen der Situation oder wegen der Musik (Ba-Ba Banküberfall von EAV) oder einfach wegen Johann war.  
Er wollte gerade seine Hand durch Johanns wirre Haare legen, da drückte der Mann sich von seiner Brust ab und nahm Friedrichs Hände, die noch locker an seiner Taille lagen.

„Wir müssen tanzen!“ rief Johann und begann, seine und Friedrichs Arme nach oben und unten zu schlenkern.

Friedrich folgte den Bewegungen und sah in Christianes Richtung. Sie war immer noch am Handy und so langsam hatte Friedrich eigentlich auch genug von NDW.

„Wir müssen langsam nach Hause! Ich glaube, Chrissy hat keine Lust mehr,“ rief Friedrich zurück und führte Johanns Hand zur Seite, damit der Mann dahin schauen würde.

Johann nickte leicht und dann schaute er wieder zu Friedrich hoch, als ein neues Lied zu spielen begann.

Keine Sekunde nach dem ersten Ton rief Johann: „Major Tom! Nur noch das Lied! Noch ein Drink! Ich hol schnell welche!“

Dann rannte Johann durch den Club und Friedrich konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu lachen, während Peter Schilling leise über Raumschiffe und Major Tom sang.

Noch vor dem Refrain war Johann wieder da, zwei Gläser in der Hand, von denen er eins in Friedrichs Hand drückte. Das Glas klebte, also hatte der andere Mann es wohl nicht ganz ohne verschütten geschafft, aber das Glas war ja zumindest ganz leer.

Friedrich fragte sich schon, wie Johann mit dem Glas im Hand richtig frei tanzen wollte, da sah er noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Mann den Drink in einigen Schlücken austrank und das Glas dann auf einen kleinen Tisch am Rand der Tanzfläche stellte.  
Friedrich war inspiriert und auch er exte sein Getränk und dann nahm Johann ihn wieder an die Hände und sie hüpften und drehten sich durch den Raum.

„Völlig losgelöst von der Eeeerde! Schwebt das Raumschiff völlig schwereloooos!“

So gut hatte sich Friedrich schon lange nicht gefühlt, so jung und so voller Spaß und Freude. In Johanns Augen schien er dasselbe Gefühl lesen zu können und das machte ihn noch glücklicher.

Das ganze Lied über waren sie ständig in Bewegung und sangen den Liedtext einander praktisch vor.

Erst als „Da Da Da“ von Trio anfing zu spielen, beruhigten die beiden sich und atmeten Hand in Hand durch.

„Hey, Jungs, können wir dann langsam losmachen?“ fragte Chrissy, die sie wahrscheinlich das ganze Lied über beobachtet hatte und es nicht übers Herz bringen konnte, sie früher zu fragen.

Johann nickte und dann waren sie auch schon bei der Garderobe, holten ihre Jacken und dann waren sie endlich wieder an der frischen Luft.  
Alle drei atmeten tief ein und Friedrich spürte den Bass noch klar in seinen Ohren.

„Na das war doch lustig. Ich hab gewusst, dass es dir gefallen würde, Jowo!“ sagte Christiane grinsend und küsste den Mann auf die Wange, Johann lachte bloß.

„Sollen wir dich noch nach Hause bringen?“ fragte Friedrich, der sich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr unbedingt in der Verfassung fühlte, den ganzen Weg bis zu Chrissys Hotel zu laufen, doch die winkte eh ab.

„Quatsch, ich nehm mir ein Taxi und ihr beiden bitte auch. Ich glaub nicht, dass ihr das heil nach Hause schafft, wenn ihr lauft.“

„Okay,“ sagte Johann laut, für den jegliche Geräusche wahrscheinlich auch stark gedämpft waren.

Sie warteten noch bis Chrissy ein Taxi hatte und verabschiedeten sich dann von ihr. Und dann machten sie sich selbst auf die Suche nach einem Taxi.

-

Es dauerte fast eine ganze Stunde bis die beiden dann endlich zu Hause waren; dazwischen lag eine Taxifahrt mit viel Lachen und natürlich auch einem kleinen Streit, weil Johann nicht bis zu seinem Haus gefahren werden wollte sondern nur bis zu ein paar Blocks vorher, damit die beiden noch an der frischen Luft spazieren könnten. Glücklicherweise setzte sich Friedrich durch und sie wurden vor Johanns Haustür rausgelassen.

Ohne weitere Umschweife taumelten die beiden in den ersten Stock und Friedrich landete in einem Bett, welches allerdings nicht das war, in dem er letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

Johann fragte vom Türrahmen aus: „Hey, was machst du in meinem Bett?“  
Er hatte sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und stand jetzt mit einem gut gebauten Oberkörper da und Friedrich konnte unmöglich in so einem Zustand eine plausible Erklärung abgeben.

„Das ist mein Bett!“ rief er deshalb während er sich ausstreckte.

Johann lachte nur und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer, wobei er die Tür offen ließ und wenn Friedrich seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, konnte er sehen, wie Johann sich die Zähne putzte und – das sollte er vielleicht auch tun, aber das Bett war so verdammt gemütlich – sein Gesicht wusch.

Friedrich lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er schlief kurz ein, aber wurde wieder wach als Johann neben ihm stand und sagte: „Du bist ja immer noch hier.“

Friedrich öffnete müde die Augen und er hatte mit sich selbst schon ausgemacht, dass er die Nacht in Johanns Bett verbringen würde. Also rutschte er so weit, dass er nicht mehr in der Mitte des Bettes lag, sondern auf der linken Seite und Johann genug Platz haben würde.

Beim Rutschen fiel Friedrich sogar noch eine mehr oder weniger einleuchtende Begründung ein: „Wir sind doch zusammen und wenn man ein Pärchen ist, dann, finde ich, sollte man in einem Bett schlafen. Oder willst du deinen Geliebten verstoßen?“

Johann lachte leise, bevor er nickte und sich neben Friedrich ins Bett legte. Er schaltete noch das Licht neben dem Bett aus und deckte sich dann zu; Friedrich tat es ihm gleich.

„Gute Nacht, Friedrich,“ sagte Johann leise und sanft.

„Gute Nacht, Schatz,“ erwiderte Friedrich, der schon wieder fast in seinen Träumen verloren war.


	4. Letzter Akt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letzter Akt: Sinneseindrücke. Christiane unerwünscht im Haus. Christiane geht nach Hause. Ein zusätzlicher Tag für zwei. Am Ende doch noch ein Literatur-Fan. "Willkommen und Abscheid." Kein Kuss für Christiane. Privatfahrt ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ach Gottchen, ihr seid so süß!“

Friedrichs Sinne setzten nacheinander ein.

Zuerst hörte er die extrem laute Stimme von Christiane und dann roch er etwas wie Lavendel? Er zwang sich dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen und starrte in ein dunkles, lockiges Chaos, das nach Lavendel roch.

Erst dann setzte Friedrichs Tastsinn ein und er merkte, dass er eng an Johann gepresst war und seine Arme um dessen Körper gelegt waren. Er wollte gerade hoch schrecken, da drehte sich Johann neben ihm auf den Bauch und machte ein gequältes „mhmmm“.

Friedrich traute nicht sich zu bewegen, unsicher, ob Johann gemerkt hatte, dass die beiden in der Nacht Löffelchen gelegen hatten.

„Christiane, was willst du hier und warum bist du in meinem Haus,“ murmelte Johann mit einer von Schlaf und vielleicht am Vorabend sehr laut mitgeschrien gezeichneten Stimme.

Christiane kicherte. „Ich hab dir den Hausschlüssel nie zurückgegeben. Und ich muss ein bisschen früher nach Hause, Peters Eltern kommen heute zu Besuch.“

Johann seufzte und Friedrich beobachtete mit einigem Bedauern, wie sich der Rücken des Mannes sanft hob und wieder senkte.  
Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich auf.

„Wir kommen gleich runter, du kannst schonmal Wasser aufsetzen.“

„Mach ich,“ sagte Christiane viel zu fröhlich und dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Mein Schädel brummt,“ meinte Johann und sah kurz zu Friedrich.

Der Jüngere nickte nur. Sie würden also nicht über den Körperkontakt und generell das Schlafen in einem Bett ansprechen? Okay.

-

Friedrich war zum Umziehen wieder in sein Gästezimmer gegangen und er wusste nicht, ob ihm wegen dem Alkohol von letzter Nacht oder wegen Johann schlecht war.

Wie es sich herausstellte, musste Christiane wirklich zeitig gehen, weshalb sie nur noch Zeit hatten, sich zu verabschieden. Chrissy umarmte Friedrich sicher fast eine ganze Minute und erzählte ihm, wie froh sie war, dass Johann ihn gefunden hatte. Friedrich fühlte sich wirklich geschmeichelt und war traurig sie gehen zu sehen.

Immerhin war das wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Johann musste ihr irgendwann erzählen, dass die beiden sich getrennt hatten. Fuck, Friedrich hat irgendwann vergessen, dass die beiden ihr ja nur etwas vorgespielt hatten.

Johann umarmte sie nur kurz und nach wiederholtem Drängen gab sie ihm sogar den Hausschlüssel zurück.

Und dann standen die beiden Männer allein im Flur.

„Willst du was frühstücken?“ fragte Johann, der trotz T-Shirt und Hose und gekämmten Haaren immer noch extrem verschlafen aussah.

Friedrich nickte und sie bereiteten zusammen ein dezentes Frühstück vor.

„Heute ist zwar Sonntag und Chrissy ist ja jetzt weg, aber willst du vielleicht erst morgen fahren? Wenn du dich so fühlst wie ich, dann hast du sicher keine Lust heute in einem überfüllten Zug nach Hause zu fahren. Außer natürlich du hast morgen eine wichtige Literaturvorlesung, die du besuchen musst.“

Da fing Johann einmal an, fürsorglich und lieb zu sein und dann musste er wieder Friedrichs Literaturstudium ansprechen.

„Ich würde gern noch den Sonntag bleiben. Vielleicht finden wir heute einen Club mit Schlager-Nacht.“

„Weißt du was, vielleicht fahr ich dich einfach selbst nach Stuttgart zurück,“ entgegnete Johann während er zwei Tassen Kaffee einschenkte.

Friedrich lachte leise und so frühstückten sie in einer Stille, die sehr angenehm und ungezwungen war.

-

Der Tag verging schnell und entspannt. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Garten, sonnten sich oder redeten über Gott und die Welt. Irgendwann am Nachmittag mixten sie zusammen Fruchtshakes und beschlossen zum Abendessen Pizza zu bestellen, weil beide nicht in der Stimmung waren, auszugehen.

Gegen Abend fühlte Friedrich sich stark nach einem Nickerchen und sobald er auf der Couch lag, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nach einer Stunde wachte er wieder auf und machte sich verschlafen auf die Suche nach Johann.  
Diesmal schaute er gleich in dem Bibliotheken-Zimmer im ersten Stock nach.

Dort fand er Johann auch auf, diesmal bei geöffneter Tür. Johann hatte ihn nicht gehört; er saß am Schreibtisch, tief über etwas gebeugt und Friedrich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht stören, aber noch lieber wollte er wissen, was Johann da trieb.

Also klopfte er an den Türrahmen und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte Johann: „Komm rein.“

Friedrich tat dies und sein Blick schweifte über die etlichen Bücher in den Regalen, die meisten schienen ziemlich alt zu sein.  
Dann setzte sich Friedrich auf den zweiten Stuhl im Zimmer und erkannte, was Johann machte.

Der Ältere hatte einen Füller in der Hand und schrieb Zeile nach Zeile auf ein Blatt Papier.

„Was machst du da?“ fragte Friedrich leise.

Johann sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. Dann schrieb er weiter.

Nach drei weiteren Zeilen legte er den Füller weg und gab Friedrich das Blatt.

Es war ein Gedicht mit Namen „Willkommen und Abschied“. Friedrich las es und dann sah er zu Johann, wieder auf das Gedicht und wieder zu Johann.

„Das hast du geschrieben?“ fragte er ungläubig.

Johann zuckte nur die Schultern und sah verlegen auf den Tisch.

Friedrich wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und las das Gedicht erneut.

„Gefällt es dir?“ wollte Johann wissen.

Dieses Mal war es Friedrich mit dem unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du machst mir Vorwürfe für mein Literaturstudium und hast ein ganzes Zimmer fürs Schreiben?“ entgegnete Friedrich bloß, woraufhin Johann amüsiert schnaubte.

„Ich habe Jura studiert und na ja, es war nie wirklich mein eigener Traum, eher der von meinem Vater, aber was soll ich sagen,“ erklärte Johann und machte ein Handbewegung in Richtung des Gartens, „Ich hatte eine Weile Spaß dran und hab gut verdient, aber irgendwann… Na ja. Ich hab mir schon immer gern Geschichten ausgedacht und irgendwann hab ich das mit dem Schreiben mal ausprobiert und es hat sich einfach richtig angefühlt. Seitdem komme ich ab und zu hier her und…“

Friedrich hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er interessierte sich wirklich für die Geschichte und er wusste jetzt schon, dass er alles von Johann lesen werden würde, aber seine Gedanken rannten vor ihm weg.

Er ließ das Wochenende Revue passieren und dachte an Johanns Arroganz und Hochnäsigkeit und den versnobten Lebensstil, den er lebte und die ständigen Streits. Und er dachte an Johanns lautes Lachen und seine schrecklichen Tanzbewegungen und die Leidenschaft, die in jedem Wort von Major Tom steckten und die Wärme, die er in Friedrichs Armen am Morgen ausgestrahlt hatte.

„Alles-“

Friedrich ließ seine Gedanken und Johann verstummen, indem er sich vorlehnte und den Mann küsste.  
Es war kein sehr intensiver Kuss, eher sanft und vorsichtig und nach einigen Momenten lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sah in Johanns offene und ehrliche Augen.

„Was? Christiane ist doch gar nicht mehr hier,“ meinte Johann verdutzt und schaute kurz auf Friedrichs Lippen, die vor Sekunden noch seine eigenen berührt hatten.

„Das war auch nicht für Christiane.“

Johann lehnte sich selbst vor bis zwischen ihren Lippen nur noch ein paar Millimeter lagen, doch bevor sie sich berührten, fragte er: „Willst du mit mir ausgehen? Also so richtig, nicht als Fake-Paar?“

Friedrich lächelte.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie.“

Johann vereinte ihre Lippen in einem mutigeren Kuss, mit mehr Hitze und eindeutig mehr Zunge.  
So ging es ein paar Minuten, bis Friedrich grinsen und den Kuss unterbrechen musste.

„Was?“ fragte Johann in seinem Tonfall, den er an den Tag legte, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Plan lief.

„Das Geld für die Fake-Freund Sache bekomme ich aber trotzdem, oder?“

Johann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut, bevor er seine und Friedrichs Finger ineinander verhakte und den Mann aus dem Zimmer schob.

„Ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause,“ sagte Johann und zog Friedrich ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
